April Aria Carter
"You're really stupid, you know. Why do you think there are 18 pebbles in my happy wagon?" ''-April to Zakk Tyler'' April Aria Carter is a charismatic 16 year old girl who was chosen by the force to replace the Samurai Rangers. Her color is hot pink and her zord is the bunny. Her element is flowers. History April was always a loud, bubbly and outgoing girl. She challenged herself more than what she should which is one of the reasons she was chosen to be a samurai. April is a good singer and aspires to be part of the band Bleeding Hearts one day, even though it's all guys. April has one brother, Lucas and lives with both her mother and her father. Relationships Emma Jayde Mason Emma and April has been best friends for forever and a day. They have been through everything together. They do have fights because they are complete opposites. April is outgoing and bubbly while Emma is shy and timid. Zakk Tyler April and Zakk are teammates. Initially, April despised Zakk because of his "cool guy" attitude, but as he eventually showed her what he was like underneath that, she started to fall for him. Zakk will do random sweet things to April to show he cares, like leave her a love letter or send her a rose. Zakk and April do have silly arguments sometimes, but they never last for long. John Lexren April and John have somewhat of a love/hate relationship. John is strict and diciplinary whilst April is carefree and rebelious. The two often argue and fight, but they also have their cute moments. April was one of the first people to figure out that John was just a big, insecure softie underneath all the hardcore-ness and John was the second (the first being Emma) to find out that April was actually quite smart. The two seem to have crushes on each other (more so April having a crush on John) but it hasn't been clearly stated. Personality April is a sweet and bubbly little girl. She’s very innocent but can be feisty if provoked to be. She often speaks her mind without thinking about how others will react and is often described as a ditz. April is very competitive. April can be kind of… out there sometimes. Some people say that bad stuff won’t stick to her, but she just hides it when it does. She has an antique miniature wagon that she fills with little pebbles and she calls it her “happy wagon”. There are 20 stones in all and she takes one out every time she’s sad and puts one in every time she’s happy. April is very afraid of the dark, whenever she's in the dark, she needs to be standing very close to someone else. When asked about why she's so afraid of the dark she responds, "It's spooky. Nothing grows in the dark." (Hint: Her element) Appearance April has curly long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She is petite and very skinny (almost anorexic, but she isn’t. she’s just very active). Zord April's zord is the hot pink bunny (rabbit). She finds it very cute and calls it her baby bunny while everyone else says it's a rabbit, finding the term "bunny" too girly. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:AprilShowers101 pages Category:Rangers Category:Characters